burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal talk:Clan/Clan Colors
' Can any modifications please be discussed here please. ' ---- Can i just say that all cars need either gloss or metalic colours. We can leave that down to the gamer/user but i prefer gloss. However this should be down to choice. What do you think? Carson Gt Concept What finish and and color should we use for the Carson GT Concept? FstrthnU 02:41, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Clan Colors for Legendary Cars Is it possible to add them, or not? JMBZ-12 20:16, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes. You can if you want. ::Ok. JMBZ-12 00:28, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Colours for PCPDs? Could someone please add these? --Jjbest 18:47, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but except for the PCPD special and the British Cars, you can't change the colors of the PCPD cars. --FstrthnU 19:07, 5 Msy 2009 (HST) You mean the Citizen & PCPD Special (which only have 5 unpaintable finishes) plus the British, Swedish, German, & Italian cars which have only one paintable finish. So you can still have clan colors for some. Spoil-t 08:04, 6 May 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? You can't paint the Citizen. - FstrthnU Citizen Finish 1 - Black & White Finish 2 - Blue Finish 3 - White Platinum Gold PCPD Special Finish 1 - Black & Blue Finish 2 - Black & Orange Finish 3 - Black & Red Plainum Gold Those are the only colors that those two come in. Spoil-t 08:14, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Added more vehicles For BSI, C&R, and Boost Specials. Thanks for adding Toy Legendary Cars for me (since I'm forced to start BP over because of stupid corrupted data), SilverCCX. JMBZ-12 14:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Snapshots? Launching a request to a user who would like to volonteer for this, otherwise I'll do it myself. Take a pictue, upload and rearrange the page into a large gallery showing snapshots of the car in the said colors... Thoughts? :I don't have screencap capabilites, but I think it's a good idea. ::Me neither, but in the right conditions and with a small Photoshop treatment, a picture of my TV looks good... I know KBABZ has or should have a HD rig and LM can take screenshots from his PC, but I wouldn't want to disturb him from his current project. :::I can do this with my camera. I'll experiment first then upload a pic to show you. It should work out fine. - Namdamyo 17:19, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Just a quick update, I haven't had the chance to take photos yet, because I've been pretty busy. Don't worry, I will do it soon. Perhaps during the next meet. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 03:59, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay that sounds great, perhaps you may want to take it when offline, so you get no HUD issues (you may also wish to try and get the same angle and position for each car...), no? ::::::That would make it boring! :::::::What you mean you can turn off the HUD? I thought that was a glitch that was fixed. Or did you mean that there is less HUD offline (If you see what I mean). Tell me what kind of shots I should take. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 20:23, October 20, 2009 (UTC) You can still turn the hud off but it's really really annoying to do so now. Also it's only from offline so it's useless for the most part. Now you should take the pics in a cool area. Like the viewing spot off the East end of N. Rouse about the rail road or do the pier on BSI that gives you a nice view of the mountains in the distance. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 01:09, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Ah ok, well actually I was thinking about both solutions... But this one is great! :Namdam, as an artist, just take the picture how you think would be best (angle, location, etc). As for the HUD, when offline it disappears automatically after a few seconds (20 I think) along with the ignition. For the Rai-Jin and the Olympus however, you'll have to do this online... ::Alright. So I'm going to have to do all the cars (minus boost specials, legendary, and toys that aren't in BSI), and find a good location to take the pic. I just thought that maybe I should choose the place depending on the car, so that it looks best with the car type and its uses. What do you think? @Spoil-t: I will definitely check out that spot for pics. Thanks for the tip! - Namdamyo.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 13:49, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::>>Update: I took a couple pics, but I'm going to ask for approval before I continue, because it's really time consuming (I'm not going to take pics if they're not going to be used!). Here are two of the pics I took so far: Image:Ovalchamp69.JPG and Image:Cavalryorange.JPG. I will crop them if they are approved. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 15:44, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Those look absolutely fantastic man, great angles and good looking picture! Once cropped I'm sure this would look as good as a proper screenshot! So what does everyone else think? I say Namdam should carry on taking pictures of Clan Colored cars! ::::I'm sorry, I totally forgot about this thread. I prefer the second shot to the first one. But, be sure to mix them up. You can go ahead with a batch of ten or so to begin with. Looking forward to seeing them, Namdam! :::::Ok! Thanks for the feedback! I understand the second shot it better since we can see the car better. I'll redo the 69 cavalry so we can see more of the car (I'll try to get it with the sign again, unless any of you think there's a better place for that car). I will try to have the first ten up early next week. One more thing, should I try to take the shots from a similar angle for each car? (I think this is the best solution so they are all easily recognizable).- Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 23:49, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Try to have varying angles, but make them all so you can see the majority of the car. :::::::Ok will do! - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 02:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) How are those pictures coming Namdam? I can't wait to see them all! :Well actually I am going to start them again right now. I had a busy week so I'm sorry I didn't get them done earlier. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 17:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :UPDATE: I've taken the pics up to the hydros techno. I'll upload them a little later. I also re-took the 69 oval champ. I chose the color for two of the cars using the guidelines written where it wasn't clearly specified. I'm also not sure the pioneer should be purple so let me know. On an other note I also noticed that my gold finish vegas has the license plate over the headlight... weird. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 18:53, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I have (finally) cropped all the pics I took. They aren't all the same size exactly, but I did what I thought was best for the overall picture. 12 pics to upload may take a while, but I'll get it done asap (most likely tomorrow). If I don't, you are welcome to harass me on my talk page until I do. I will probably make the file names along these lines: clan_colors_model I hope you will like them! - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 04:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : should help. ::Cool! Right I'll get to it now. I'll put links to the photos on my page. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 14:03, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually multiple upload didn't work... I'll try again a little later. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 14:16, December 20, 2009 (UTC) '''I think the Oval Champ 69 should have finish 1, not 2. This site's colors are dark gray and orange, and black is closer to dark gray than white. Also, I disagree with the finish choice for the Icusa GT. I think it should be 3 since finish 1 has blue in it.' Clan Color = #5 Looking at our new pics, it seems like the only color we should use for every car is orange (color 5). I think we should just write that you have to use orange in the paragragh before the table, so we don't have repetitiveness. :Although the color is #5 so far, I suggest we wait until I've taken all the photos to worry about this. I get the feeling you're right though! - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 04:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Meh, repetition inside a table is not a very bad thing, in fact it helps standardize. It looks good for now, even though I admit that color 5 is the only one we'll see... Let's see what the full table turns out like and we'll take a decision from there.